Character Idea/Algeria/Teh Sweggurboi
Algeria will be the 68th character in Head Soccer, as well as being a character idea of Teh Sweggurboi. Algeria has three different power shots. It is also a five star opponent. Most of the time, he plays pretty defensively, but he can do something unexpected sometimes, like playing very offensively or suddenly dashing or scoring a goal. He will be in the update along with two other characters: Belarus and Hell. Appearance Algeria looks pretty much like a person from his country. He has a short, black mohawk haircut and a little beard which looks a bit like a goatee. His head is big and round with pretty, thick lips and a very confident expression on his face. He has semi-dark skin. Power Shots Air Shot: Sand Ball Shot Algeria will shoot five sand balls at you, some low, some high. You have to dodge the first four balls, because they can turn you into loose sand when you touch them. It doesn't matter if those balls go into your goal, as they won't count as goals. The fifth and last sand ball contains the football and you have to block or counter this one, because otherwise you'll concede a goal. The after effect it has is the same as the previous four balls have. With some imagination, this looks like a game within a game, where you have to dodge some objects and pick up others, a bit like a Super Mario game. The reason for the Sand Ball Shot is simple: Big parts of Algeria lie in the Sahara Desert, the hottest and biggest desert in the world. Ground Shot: Ball Control Shot Algeria's ground shot is called Ball Control Shot. When he activates his power and touches the ball, he and the ball transform into one giant ball. This means that Algeria has become the ball himself, so if he walks into his opponents goal, he can score a goal. Algeria can control the ball for 5 seconds by moving, as it is in the name of the power shot. As he tries to walk into his opponent's goal, the opponent can stop him by holding him back and kicking him. Maybe he is able to kick Algeria into his own goal. When this happens, the opponent has scored a goal. After 5 seconds, Algeria turns back to normal. The opponent cannot counter this shot, but he can make it an own goal for Algeria by kicking him (and the ball) into his own net. This is a very peculiar shot in Head Soccer. The reason for this shot is because of Muslim beliefs in supernatural creatures, which are called jinn. Jinn are created by Allah to worship him and roam the Earth. About 80% of the Algerian population state they believe in jinn. They are mentioned frequently in the Quran and have a free will like humans. They can be good, evil, or neutrally benevolent and have the ability to transform, so therefore Algeria transforms into the ball and he can control it. Counter Attack: Teleport Shot Algeria has a special counter attack, the Teleport Shot, which is also based on the jinn and magic. The ball disappears in the place where Algeria has countered his opponent's power shot and reappears as a big ball more than a half field further in a cloud of smoke. This shot can be totally unstoppable, if Algeria uses it just behind the middle circle. But when he uses it while standing too close to his opponent's goal, the ball will disappear and reappear in the center of the field, like France. If he uses his special counter shot close to his own goal, the big ball reappears before the opponent's goal and the defender might be able to counter it. But if he doesn't counter it and the ball hits him, he disappears for 4 seconds and Algeria still can score an easy goal, as the ball won't bounce away but lies perfectly still every time. Unlock Requirements Complete 20 Special missions in Mission mode or pay 5,000,000 points to unlock him instantly. Costume: Gravity Groucho Glasses This costume shoots a neon green ray every 10 seconds which covers a distance of about half the football field. When it hits Algeria's opponent, gravity won't work on him anymore for 3 seconds. He will be floating in mid-air but he can still do some important things like kicking and activating his power shot. He can also still move left and right, but slowly, and if he jumps, he will only go up in the sky a little higher, so that won't help him out either. This is great for Algeria, because this completely opens the lane for an easy walk-in goal for him, without having to worry about his opponent. The Gravity Groucho Glasses look, how surprising, like Groucho glasses, so it is a mask with a mustache, a pink nose, black eyebrows and most important, big glasses that shoot the ray with the special effect. Speed: +1 Kick: +1 Jump: +1 Dash: +10 Power: +10 Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Teh Sweggurboi